Rainy Tone
by thornberriess
Summary: The rain is blessing, and it's tone can deliver your feelings, then letting it flowing, like as its giving all the drops in the whole around you, and make them growing. When her step arrived in the whole new world, in the simply word, the rainy tone had simply gone beyond the call of duty.


**Harvest Moon ~The Tale of Two Towns~ (c) Natsume**

.

Ia yang tengah merangkak diam-diam dari tempat tidur, menggigit pelan bibir lembutnya sambil sesekali menoleh cemas ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan lagi. Tak juga ingin dihukum lagi.

Bantal-bantal dengan sarung bergambar bunga khas musim semi disusun rapi, ditumpuk meninggi untuk dijadikan tumpuan oleh sepasang kaki kecil. Tangan mungilnya diarahkan ke atas; mencoba untuk menggapai satu-satunya jendela di ruang istimewa yang khusus disediakan untuknya. Boneka-boneka lucu dan pernak-pernik didominasi warna putih dan hijau toska yang terdapat di kamar itu menjadi saksi kegigihan ia yang ingin melihat dunia luar.

Saat tangan kecil itu menggapai salah satu daun jendela yang sedikit rapuh, ia kembali menoleh ke pintu. Semuanya aman. Rasa takutnya tersangkal. Debar jantungnya perlahan memelan.

Daun jendela kayu dengan engsel berkarat itu ditarik dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Membuat suara pelan tapi terdengar menyakitkan bagi kedua telinga kecil dari gadis cantik berumur lima tahun. Bibir berwarna pucat terkatup rapat. Tubuh kecilnya merasakan gemeretak samar dari gigi-gigi susu yang berderet rapi.

Ketika jendela terbuka meski hanya berupa celah yang berukuran tak lebih dari satu jengkal, setruman kebahagiaan terasa menjalar ke seluruh bagian. Membuatnya hampir lupa, membuatnya hampir tertawa. Beruntung, ia segera sadar. Karena ia tidak bisa—lebih tepatnya tidak boleh.

Kedua tangan yang baru saja membuat jantungnya berpacu karena menemukan sebuah sumber kebahagiaan, segera membungkam mulut mungil yang hampir mengeluarkan suara. Rasa takut menjalar. Jangan sampai, pertanda kebahagiaan itu terdengar hingga ke luar sana.

Kaki kecil ditegakkan, sedikit berjinjit hingga jari telunjuknya terasa sedikit nyeri. Mata bulat berwarna hijau cerah itu bisa menatap langit luas dari celah sempit. Ia bisa melihat awan hitam dari berbagai arah, berarak ke satu titik, menggumpal, kemudian bergabung menyelimuti ladang. Awan kelabu yang menyatukan ion positif dan negatif, menghasilkan kilatan cantik tanpa suara. Disusul gemuruh yang dihasilkan dari lompatan elektron yang menembus batas isolasi udara, kemudian menurunkan rintik hujan.

Bola mata hijau yang besar itu berkilat, pipi tembamnya kini dihiasai dengan rona merah jambu yang samar, dan sebuah senyum lembut di bibir terukir manis. Cita-citanya terwujud. Dunia luar terpotret jelas dalam penglihatan. Ia melihat gumpalan permen kapas kehitaman, lampu kilat dadakan, dan butiran air yang turun dari langit—yang disebut sebagai hujan.

Gadis itu bahagia.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Kini, gadis kecil bernama Reina itu sudah berusia limabelas. Gadis kecil berambut pendek yang menjinjitkan kaki hingga telunjuknya terasa sakit, kini berubah menjadi gadis remaja bersurai legam sehalus sutra, dengan panjang lebih dari sepunggung. Poni rata yang menjuntai, menutupi sedikit manik emerald yang bersinar. Ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan tetap dengan sikap penuh semangat. Tubuh kecilnya pun kini bertambah tinggi. Tak perlu lagi tumpukan bantal untuk mengintip ke luar jendela kamar.

Semuanya menjadi lebih mudah. Andai tak ada orang tua berbadan besar dan bersikap kasar yang mengurungnya dalam empat tembok tebal yang memisahkan dirinya dan dunia luar, Reina pasti akan menjadi orang yang bahagia seperti gadis-gadis yang seumuran dengannya di luar sana. Namun sayangnya, itu hanya menjadi angan-angan. Entah sampai kapan, Reina tidak tahu. Karena yang selalu ada pada penglihatan Reina adalah tempat ini. Hanya tempat ini. Tempat yang dari dulu hingga kini ia pijaki.

Sebuah kamar istimewa yang menjauhkannya dari ekspresi bahagia.

Semua orang di rumah itu memperlakukannya seperti orang asing _, jika tidak mau disebut sebagai tahanan_. Makanan untuknya hanya diantar ke kamar dan ditinggalkan begitu saja, terkadang oleh Nori, kadang juga oleh Raul si anak kepala desa. Reina bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia makan bersama paman dan sepupunya, Kana.

Terkadang, sepasang bola mata hijau itu mengeluarkan airmata, namun Reina hanya mampu menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikannya dalam lutut yang ditekuk. Membiarkan bulirnya mengalir membasahi wajah, kemudian jatuh dan mengering, tidak berbekas.

Biarkan saja. Toh, tak ada yang peduli. Tak ada yang mengerti isi hati Reina. Atau mungkin, tak akan ada. Jika paman Mako tahu perasaan putri angkatnya yang menjerit _Jangan takut padaku!_ ... keadaan mungkin, akan berubah.

 _Mungkin_.

Reina tidak ingin ditakuti, tak pula ingin dijauhi. Ia hanya ingin disayangi.

.oOo.

Meski telah beberapa tahun berlalu, semua tetap seperti biasa. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya perubahan pada hidup Reina yang berharga. Ia tetap pada keadaan di mana hanya ada boneka-boneka bisu yang menjadi teman bicara. Hanya ada vas kaca berisi bunga hampir layu yang mendengar suara tangisnya. Serta tembok tebal yang menghalangi kebahagiannya. Reina—masih—mencoba untuk terbiasa.

Saat surai berwarna langit malam itu terurai di antara bantal-bantal, hawa dingin yang Reina rindukan mulai datang. Ketika mencoba untuk memejamkan mata dari tubuh yang tengah terbaring lemah di kamar, kedua telinga yang tertutup sebagian helaian lembut sewarna kristal onyx yang Kana tunjukkan di penghujung April itu menangkap suara berisik yang akhir-akhir ini tak ia dengar.

Suara itu, suara hujan.

Momen yang paling Reina tunggu. Kesempatan besar untuk melihat dunia luar. Karena suara hujan menyamarkan langkah kakinya. Karena suara hujan menyamarkan decit jendela rapuh dengan engsel yang berkarat. Karena suara hujan menyamarkan keresahannya. Karena suara hujan menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Karena suara hujan, mempertemukannya dengan cinta pertama.

.oOo.

Hujan deras yang mengguyur seluruh hamparan gandum bermalai tegak berbulir penuh dengan warna hampir menguning, membuat semangat hidupnya pulih. Mata emeraldnya mengerjap. Dengan sedikit keraguan, kepala itu menoleh, digerakkan ke arah pintu kamar tertutup rapat dalam gerak lambat. Bola matanya difokuskan untuk memastikan keadaan.

Ia merasa sedikit tenang.

Kaki tak beralas dilangkahkan ke jendela, berjalan tanpa hentakan, atau mungkin dengan suara tapi tersamarkan. Reina mencoba menghilangkan keraguan. Lalu membiarkan tangan itu membuat sebuah celah sempit antara batas kayu dan jendela rapuh, sama seperti hari hujan sebelum-sebelumnya. Kemudian membiarkan bola mata hijau cerah itu mengintip dunia impian.

Senyum manis mengembang di sebuah wajah imut yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi. Rona merah jambu muncul kembali di antara mata dan pipi. Keadaan menakjubkan di luar, kembali terpotret jelas dalam penglihatan. Ada rintik hujan yang menghujam bumi, membuat bekas berupa cekungan kecil di atas tanah retak. Kilat kuning datang di muka, kemudian menghilang begitu saja. Hanya meninggalkan suara debam yang terekam dalam frekuensi pendengaran. Mengerikan, namun menakjubkan.

Air yang tertampung di permukaan tumbuhan gandum, mulai menetes dari ujung daun. Seperti embun, menetes lembut, kemudian berbaur dengan rintik lain. Gumpalan kehitaman menutupi sinar mentari. Menyembunyikan bentuk, kehangatan, dan warna kuning cerahnya. Hanya hawa dingin yang tersisa. Masuk melewati celah jendela, membelai lembut kulit putih pucat yang sedikit kering.

Mata Reina melihat dengan jelas sesosok laki-laki. Dengan tubuh terbalut kaus biru dan topi anyaman kayu, berdiri tegak di tengah gandum-gandum kuning yang berbaris rapi. Kepalanya tengah menengadah, seolah menantang berkah yang tengah diturunkan. Tapi senyum tulus terlihat jelas. Membuat opini pertama terpaksa harus disingkirkan. Kemudian mengganti dengan opini kedua yang dicerna otak Reina sebagai sebuah fakta: anak laki-laki itu tengah bersyukur pada Dewi Panen.

Rasa penasaran bercampur heran. Keingintahuan membuat ketakutan dan keraguan tersingkirkan.

Tangan itu membuat celah jendela menjadi lebih lebar. Kaki jenjang dilangkahkan kembali, mencari bahan yang bisa membantunya menggapai mimpi. Meja rias berbahan kayu jati digeser dan dijadikan tumpuan. Ia memanjat, kemudian melompat. Dan ketika kaki tak beralas didaratkan ke tanah lembab dan tergenang air kecoklatan,

—tanpa sadar—

Reina telah sampai di dunia baru.

.

.

Reina berlari menghampiri sosok itu. Melewati tumbuhan hijau berduri yang tumbuh tanpa izin, serta boneka jerami bertopi untuk mengusir burung pemakan biji gandum. Angin dingin yang berembus kencang menerpa gaun tidur yang dikenakan. Membuat bagian bawah yang sudah ternoda cipratan air bercampur lumpur itu berkibar pelan. Namun senyum tetap dikembangkan.

Anak laki-laki yang tengah berdiri itu merasakan kehadiran orang lain dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek semula. Sepasang netra biru cerah itu menatap gadis dengan gaun tidur berwarna putih, berlari, mendekati.

Diam. Tak ada kalimat terucap untuk mewakili kebahagiaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika bola mata berwarna hijau cerah dan biru langit itu saling bertatap. Suara dari deru napas terengah-engah tersamarkan oleh suara hujan. Hanya bibir mungil setengah terbuka, rona kemerahan di wajah dan kristal air mata yang terlihat jelas. Seolah memberitahu bahwa kini, keduanya sangat bahagia.

"A-aku Reina," ucapnya di tengah usaha menstabilkan napas.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam, sedikit memiringkan kepala, dan menatap heran pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa yang kau lihat dari sini? Apa di sini menyenangkan? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanyanya secara bertubi-tubi. Hanya ada jeda dua sampai tiga detik yang menjadi perantara sebelum mulutnya melontarkan pertanyaan berikutnya. Sensasi kebahagiaan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Rasanya aneh dan tak terdefinisi. Ini pertama kalinya Reina berbicara dengan orang asing.

Anak laki-laki itu tertawa, "Hahahaha—apa yang kau katakan, bodoh?" tanyanya cepat, tanpa berpikir, bahkan menggunakan 'bodoh' untuk memanggil.

Pipi tembam digembungkan, pertanda kekesalan. "Bicaralah yang benar, kamu!"

"Phillip! Namaku Phillip McGarden." Jawabnya diseling tawa kecil. "Jangan panggil kamu kamu begitu dong! Umm ... siapa tadi? Rrr ... reina, ya?"

Mengangguk.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Reina. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia melakukannya. "Phillip!" diseling sebuah tawa tanpa suara. "Phillip!" katanya lagi. "Phillip, Phillip, Phillip, Phillipppppppp!" ucapnya antusias.

"Oi—jangan memanggil namaku berulang kali begitu!" Sebenarnya, tak ada yang salah dengan kalimat itu, tapi yang tertangkap di pendengaran Phillip; nama yang diucap berulang kali membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang penjahat.

Reina mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Ini pertama kalinya aku memanggil nama orang lain selain sepupuku Kana," jelasnya. Phillip tersenyum getir. Hanya dengan sebuah kalimat yang terlontar beberapa detik lalu, otak cerdasnya dapat menyadari semua keadaan yang dialami oleh gadis di hadapannya, keadaan di mana gadis itu tak pernah bertemu orang lain selain keluarganya.

Menyedihkan.

Phillip melipat tangannya di depan dada, menaikkan sedikit dagunya, dan menatap tajam kedua bola mata hijau di hadapannya, "Baiklah Reina, kau boleh memanggil namaku sebanyak yang kau mau—"

"Phillip!" panggilnya lagi.

"—tapi—"

Diam lagi. Reina memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang akan disampaikan Phillip.

"—datanglah kemari setiap hujan mengguyur ladang ini!"

"Phillip?"

"Aku hanya kemari ketika hujan—kau tahu? Aku adalah pemburu harta karun."

"Phil—"

"Tak masalah jika kau menolak," Phillip berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan efek dramatis pada kalimatnya. "Tapi, Reina harus berhenti memanggil namaku. Bagaimana?"

"Akan akan datang. Aku pasti akan datang. Setiap hari. Setiap kali hujan mengguyur ladang ini." Mereka berdua tertawa. Untuk jawaban singkat tanpa dipikirkan. Untuk ekspresi datar dan polos yang dianggap menyebalkan. Untuk dua insan yang dipertemukan dengan faktor bernama kebetulan. Mereka, Phillip dan Reina tertawa bahagia.

Dan lagi, sebuah janji telah terucap dari bibir gadis itu. Tanpa beban, tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi. Karena Reina ingin punya teman. Ia hanya ingin merasakan dunia. Karena ia ... juga ingin dianggap ada.

Sejak saat itu, pertemuan singkat selalu berlangsung berulang kali. Sesuai janji. Setiap hari. Setiap kali hujan mengguyur ladang ini. Rintik hujanlah yang menjadi saksi, sebuah pertemuan sederhana yang perlahan berubah menjadi cinta pertama.

.oOo.

Langit kelabu, hawa lembab, dan tak ada sinar mentari.

Hujan lagi.

Ini adalah yang kesekian kali Reina melarikan diri dari kamar pengap dan sunyi. Ini adalah yang kesekian kali semenjak terakhir kali _mereka_ menangkap Reina dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Memberinya hukuman seperti kalimat panjang yang disampaikan dengan nada tinggi, hingga memakan bubur polos tanpa lauk pendamping. Hambar. Dingin. Tidak menarik. Tidak enak.

Tapi Reina tidak peduli meski hukuman itu terjadi berulang kali. Karena ada Phillip di luar sana. Karena ada Phillip ada untuk menunggu kedatangannya sambil membawa segenggam roti gandum tak berbungkus. Basah, dan sedikit kotor. Tapi enak. Sangat enak, karena dia memberinya dengan tulus.

Phillip mendengus, "Kau lama sekali, Rein!"

"Maaf, pamanku berjaga di pintu kamar. Jadi aku harus pura-pura tidur terlebih dahulu."

"Bisa tidak, sekaliiiiii saja kau menghampiriku dengan tidak berlari?"

"Tidak bisa. Karena aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Phillip. Karena aku ingin berburu harta karun lagi dengan Phillip," katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Phillip tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Ini, makanlah!" Ia memberi segenggam roti gandum pada gadis di hadapannya. Reina menerimanya. Ia menyantap roti lembab itu dengan sangat lahap. Seolah tak ada makanan lain yang lebih nikmat yang pernah dikecap oleh indera perasanya. Rasanya serat; sering tersangkut di kerongkongan. Membuat kristal airmata menetes di sela tawa dan gigitan-gigitan kecil dalam usaha untuk menghabiskannya. Tapi, Reina tidak menyerah. Tidak _akan_ pernah menyerah.

Saat itu Phillip mulai berpikir; sebentar lagi musim penghujan akan berakhir, dan berganti dengan musim panas di mana tak ada lagi suara yang akan menyamarkan langkah kaki. Lalu, siapa yang akan memberi roti gandum pada Reina? Siapa yang akan mengajaknya berbicara? Siapa yang akan mencari harta karun bersamanya?

Tak ada jawab.

Tak ada jawaban baik yang terlintas di otak cerdasnya. Hanya ada sebuah gambaran kusut; tak jelas dan tak terbentuk. Gambaran di mana pikirannya membayangkan Reina harus 'basah' lagi dengan airmatanya, bicara lagi dengan boneka beruangnya, dan menatap kosong pada celah jendela rapuh dari kamarnya.

Phillip ingat; Reina selalu menyangkal ketika ditanya tentang masa depan. Reina selalu diam ketika ditanya tentang hari esok. Reina selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika ditanya tentang keinginan. Phillip tahu; Reina tidak pernah berpikir jauh. Hanya jawaban sama yang berulang kali ia sampaikan; _hanya bisa sampai di hari ini pun aku sudah bahagia_. Lantas apa yang Reina lakukan ketika Phillip meninggalkannya? Diam, dan menunggu kematian?

Lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.

Roti gandum itu telah habis. Seolah tak ingin waktu berharganya terbuang sia-sia, Reina langsung mencari benda asing tujuannya hingga mengorek-ngorek tanah basah di sekitar kaki. Phillip menatap tubuh kecil yang terbalut gaun basah kuyup dan rambut lepek yang kini, terlihat sangat lebih rendah darinya.

"Reina, aku—"

"Wahhhh ... Phillip lihat! Harta karun," katanya sambil mengangkat seekor siput sawah bercangkang coklat dengan garis hitam yang abstrak hingga sejajar dengan kepala.

Kalimatnya terhenti. Phillip tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu.

"Aku baru tahu siput-siput ini hanya ada pada hari hujan. Phillip mengumpulkannya untuk apa?" tanyanya, masih dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada benda kenyal tertutup cangkang rapuh di tangannya.

"Umm ... aku menjualnya di pasar hewan. Biasanya orang-orang akan membelinya untuk pakan ternak," jawabnya singkat.

"Hn ... begitu ya?"

Phillip mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum paksa. "Ayo cari lagi, Rein!"

.oOo.

Hari hujan mulai jarang terjadi. Terik matahari lebih mendominasi hari-hari di penghujung bulan Mei. Membuat waktu berharga Reina bersama Phillip semakin berkurang. Pertemuan yang terjadi menjadi semakin jarang. Tak ada rasa roti gandum yang terasa pada indera pengecapnya selama sembilan hari terakhir. Reina kembali pada keadaan di mana pikirannya terasa kosong, terasa tak berguna, terasa hampa. Ia diam, kemudian berucap entah pada siapa. Terlihat seperti gumaman tak jelas yang mengandung harapan singkat ... yang kemudian dikabulkan oleh Tuhan, dan diwujudkan melalui perantara langit gelap.

Suara hujan terdengar lagi oleh indera pendengarannya. Reina langsung berlari, menunggu Phillip di tempat biasa. Curah hujan yang ringan, kemudian deras, kemudian ringan lagi, tetap ringan, hingga curah sedang, dilewati Reina sendiri di tengah ladang gandum yang hampir habis terpangkas oleh para petani. Detik demi detik terlewati tanpa terasa, dan tanpa senyum manis yang luntur dari wajahnya.

Phillip datang, kali ini ia yang berlari.

"Phillip ... Phillip kau berlari. Kau bilang padaku untuk tidak berlari. Tapi Phillip sendiri datang dengan berlari," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Aku baru keluar kelas, Rein. Aku tidak menyangka kalau hari ini akan hujan. Jadi aku terburu-buru ke mari ketika sadar bahwa hujan turun."

Reina menatap sayu.

Anak laki-laki dihadapannya terlihat begitu letih hingga kalimatnya tersampaikan kurang jelas. Baju kemeja yang terpakai rapi, menjadi basah kuyup terkena guyuran hujan. Tas biru berhias gantungan teripang pun mulai menggelap karena rembesan air. Namun aura kebahagiaan begitu terasa pada diri Phillip. Reina menatap nanar, dan bertanya pada hati kecil; _Bagaimana rasanya sekolah? Apakah menyenangkan?_

"Reina, ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

"Wahhh ... lihat Phillip! Harta karun," katanya begitu menemukan siput sawah berjalan lambat dalam batas pandangnya.

"Rein, aku—"

"Lihat! Siputnya ada banyak,"

"Reina, dengar!" kata Phillip sedikit keras.

Reina mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tahu, sudah tahu apa yang akan disampaikan Phillip hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya. Sebuah berita menyedihkan, kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Rein, kau tahu kan, musim penghujan akan segera berakhir?"

"..."

"Aku—"

"Jangan pikirkan aku, Phill! Kau punya berbagai hal yang lebih berharga dari pada hanya memikirkan roti gandumku," katanya, memaksa senyum. "Aku sudah tahu bahwa ini tak akan bertahan lama. Tapi, meski begitu, datanglah lagi! Berjanjilah untuk datang lagi! Setiap hari. Setiap kali hujan mengguyur ladang ini!"

"Datanglah lagi untuk mencari siput bersamaku. Datanglah lagi, dengan roti gandum dalam genggamanmu. Datanglah lagi, untuk bicara denganku. Datanglah lagi—datanglah lagi, datanglah lagi ... ... ... untuk bertemu denganku!"

Tak hanya menyamarkan suara langkah kaki, hujan pun menyamarkan airmata yang mengalir. Entah kenapa, hujan bisa begitu baik. Hujan menyembunyikan kesedihan semua orang dan menyamarkan isak tangis.

"Phill, aku—"

Pupil mata hijau cerah itu melebar. Kalimatnya terhenti. Namun debar jantung berpacu lebih cepat hingga dua kali. Lengan besar itu merangkul tubuh kecil Reina dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Perasaan senang yang ganjil terasa jelas. Rona merah jambu pucat hampir berubah menjadi merah pekat. Reina bisa merasakan Phillip lebih jelas. Aromanya buah yang sedikit memudar. Rambut cokelat yang terlihat lembut. Seragam sekolah yang basah. Dan lengan melingkar yang seolah tak ingin melepaskan.

Reina memejamkan matanya, berharap waktu dapat berhenti, selamanya.

Tapi, tidak. Kehangatan aneh itu hanya berlangsung tak sampai satu menit. Waktu terus mengalir. Phillip melepas tangan yang melingkari tubuh kecil itu. Hanya sebentar—namun sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Reina. Bola mata safir itu menatap Reina dari jarak yang sangat dekat. "Rein, kau mau kan ... menungguku ... sebentar lagi?"

Reina menundukkan kepalanya. "Phil, aku sudah menunggu Phillip setiap hari. Tidak masalah jika aku harus menunggu Phillip lagi di musim penghujan tahun depan, atau tahun depannya lagi, atau tahun depannya lagi."

"Rein..."

"Aku sudah merasakan sepi dalam kamar itu selama sepuluh tahun. Jadi tidak masalah bagiku untuk merasakan kesepian selama sepuluh tahun lagi."

Phillip menatap Reina penuh kesungguhan. Kedua bola mata Reina bisa melihat itu. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang muncul di wajah Phillip. Phillip membunuh jarak di antara mereka. Kehangatan aneh menyebar tatkala sapuan lembut terasa di bibir tipis berwarna pucat milik Reina. Hujan menyaksikan mereka dalam diam. Tak ada kilat kuning yang menyilaukan. Tak ada gemuruh yang merusak pendengaran. Tak ada angin kencang yang membawa hawa dingin menusuk kulit.

Hanya ada rintik hujan. Hanya ada air yang terjatuh lembut langsung ke tanah, atau tertampung lebih dahulu di atas daun gandum yang tersisa.

"Phil, kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada lirih tepat ketika kehangatan itu menghilang.

Phillip tersenyum samar dan kembali menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam. "Rein, aku akan selalu datang selama musim penghujan—

—Jadi ... maukah kau menungguku meski beberapa tahun lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Ketika kau berumur duapuluh tahun, aku ingin membawamu. Mengajakmu melihat hal-hal yang tak terjamah dalam pandanganmu. Melakukan semua hal yang menyenangkan bersamamu."

"Phillip..."

"Aku ingin memilikimu. Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu. Jadi, maukah kau menungguku—meski beberapa tahun lagi?"

"..."

"Berjanjilah untuk hidup! Dan berjanjilah untuk mulai memikirkan masa depan—Reina!"

Reina tersenyum. "Kalau itu keinginanmu, maka akan kulakukan."

Untuk kedua kalinya, hujan yang menjadi saksi bahwa sebuah janji telah dibuat lagi. Sebuah pertemuan tak terduga yang perlahan berubah menjadi perasaan istimewa. Kehangatan yang timbul dalam udara dingin. Tetes air mata yang tersamarkan. Suara langkah kaki yang tak terdengar. Dan jerit hati kesepian yang membutuhkan seorang teman. Semua terbungkus oleh suasana hujan.

Hujan adalah berkah.

Karena itu hujan bisa begitu baik padamu. Menyampaikan perasaanmu, dan membiarkannya mengalir, seperti ia menyampaikan seluruh tetes airnya pada seluruh area di sekitarmu.]


End file.
